Alcohol y Pasión
by JoseGC
Summary: Un momento de pasión provocado por el alcohol, pensamientos y sentimientos desatados llevan a una fogata de pasión. One-shot. PuckxKurt. mención de SamxKurt.


Antes de empezar quiero darles un agradecimiento especial a: SmillerColfer, Moon-9215, GabrielaGlee, geeraa. Son las personas que han leído mis fics y han dejado reviews en mis dos fics. Ahora sin más espero y disfruten de este one-shot que me llego a la cabeza de la nada.

No sé exactamente que estoy haciendo, pero la verdad no me importa mucho. Simplemente sigo besándolo, con pasión, con salvajismo y desesperación. ¡Mierda! No debería de estar haciendo esto, él es el novio de mi amigo y además en cierta forma me estoy aprovechando de él, porque está ebrio y obviamente no está en sus cinco sentidos. Debería alejarme e irme lo más lejos posible, sí, eso debería hacer. Irme y huir de todo, huir de mis pensamientos, huir de las personas, huir de él y todo lo que siento por este pequeño y delicado chico con piel de seda color porcelana. Necesito detenerme, irme y sacarlo de mis pensamientos.

Tengo que pensar en que es el novio de mi amigo, que yo le hice la vida un infierno, que él no está en su habilidad para razonar y que si alguien se llegara a enterar de esto sería un gran escándalo, para así finalmente reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad y dejar de besar sus delgados y suaves labios. Me aparto de él y me bajo de la cama, me siento en la orilla, mientras intento reordenar mis pensamientos. La habitación está sumergida en penumbras y con un silencio que solo es interrumpido por nuestros jadeos. Ninguno dice nada, ninguno se mueve, solo estamos así. Siento la mirada de Kurt clavada en mi, aunque no lo esté viendo sé que él lo está haciendo. En mi cabeza puedo ver la confusión que debe tener ahora mismo en su mirada. Sacudo mi cabeza varias veces para quitar todo pensamiento relacionado con él de mi cabeza. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Mi cabeza es un lio total, de milagro aun no he olvidado como respirar.

«Tienes que levantarte Puck» Me ordeno mentalmente para así saber exactamente qué hacer, pero no me muevo. Pareciese que hubiera olvidado como caminar. Mi cabeza está empezando a doler y ¡mierda! No es lo único que me duele en estos momentos. Siento un placentero dolor en mis labios y un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna ¡mierda y mil veces mierda! Estoy a punto de estallar. Mi amigo de allí abajo está a punto de estallar sino le bajo el calentón pronto.

-Noah –me llama Kurt entre jadeos y su voz suena suplicante.

-¿Si? –pregunto completamente ido, observando fijamente el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta muy inocentemente. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo va a preguntar qué sucede?

-Esto está mal Kurt –es lo único que respondo. Él se acerca a mí, me abraza por la espalda y apoya su mentón en mi hombro.

-¿Qué importa? –pregunta en voz baja, casi en un susurro y su aliento con olor a vodka y zumo me golpea en el rostro. Huele tan bien.

-No Kurt, no podemos hacer esto –insisto tratando de apartarme de él, pero él se niega rotundamente a soltarme–. Kurt, Sam es tu novio y es mi amigo, lo estaríamos traicionando o mejor dicho yo lo estaría traicionando, porque tú no estás en tus cinco sentidos que digamos. –digo serio.

-Por favor, Noah… –pide en voz baja y ¡Ah! Mi nombre suena tan bien cuando él lo dice–. No me dejes así –pide nuevamente y yo me vuelvo para mirarlo confundido.

-¿Así como? –pregunto extrañado y una fugaz sonrisa se pinta en su rostro. Tomo mi mano izquierda y la lleva a su pantalón, la lleva justo _allí _y ¡Santa vaca! Está duro, muy duro. Aparto mi mano de él y devuelvo mi vista al frente.

-Noah… –acaba de mencionar mi nombre en un suspiro–. Por favor Noah –ruega y ¡Oh mierda! Me parece tan excitante que me esté rogando.

-Kurt… –mis palabras son interrumpidas al sentir su boca besando mi cuello de una forma sensual y desesperada.

-Por favor Noah, por favor –ruega entre besos–. Ah, Noah –dice mi nombre como un gemido, me vuelvo para verlo y noto que ha metido la mano en su pantalón y ahora se toquetea _allí._

Me parece imposible seguir soportándolo, mando mi subconsciente al carajo y me abalanzo sobre Kurt. Comienzo a besar su cuello salvajemente, mientras lo mantengo atrapado entre mi cuerpo y la cama. Varios gemidos se escapan de sus labios, mientras jadea descontrolado.

Este es un momento que siempre quise, un momento con él. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, lo desee con todo mi ser, pero nunca tuve el valor para hacer algo como para ganármelo. Ahora es novio de Sam y sé que se quieren y todo eso, pero no puedo soportarlo más. Necesito a Kurt, necesito tenerlo cerca, necesito estar dentro de él, necesito que siga diciendo mi nombre entre gemidos, necesito el toxico aroma de todo su ser y necesito escuchar sus ensordecedores y gloriosos gemidos. Lo quiero, lo deseo, lo necesito. Este pequeño y delicado chico es mío, incluso mientras esté saliendo con Sam.

Me aparto de su cuello y lo miro a los ojos, sus pupilas están imposiblemente dilatadas, su boca esta entreabierta y tiene un fuerte sonrojo que se extiende de mejilla a mejillas pasando sobre su nariz. Se ve adorable. Lentamente desabotono su camisa, mientras él me acaricia los brazos de una forma sensual. Dejo al descubierto su plano, lampiño y blanco torso, me deleito con lo que veo, mientras acaricio mi erecto miembro por encima de mis vaqueros.

-Fóllame –pide Kurt con voz ronca. Por alguna razón para mí esto no es algo sexual, para mí esto significa más, algo mas allá de eso.

-No te voy a follar –susurro mirándolo con afecto y él se muestra confundido, acerco mis labios a su oído izquierdo–. Te voy hacer el amor. –susurro lentamente y siento como se estremece bajo mi cuerpo.

Unas enormes ansias por besar cada centímetro de su blanquecina piel se apoderan de mí y simplemente me acerco a su cuello y comienzo a besarlo lenta y cariñosamente. Esto es algo que en serio quiero. Por esta noche, solo por esta noche quiero pensar que Kurt está sobrio, que él siente lo mismo que yo y que esto no significa solo un encuentro sexual para ambos. Quiero pensar que esta es la noche perfecta en la que puedo estar con el chico que me vuelve loco y que ambos estamos sintiendo lo mismo.

Quiero encender está fogata, quiero encender la fogata de la pasión y hacer que este momento sea inolvidable para ambos. Quiero que esta noche, este momento junto quede para siempre en nuestra mente como un hermoso recuerdo, que quede como una cicatriz permanente en nuestra memoria. Ahora mismo me voy a fundir con él, voy a unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo y me voy a sentir completo, aunque sea algo momentáneo. Voy a olvidarme de todo y concentrarme en ese delicado cuerpo que se encuentra debajo de mí. Voy a dejar todas las preocupaciones y los problemas que serán la consecuencia de este acto, para después. Ahora solo importamos Kurt y yo, acompañados por la pasión y la idea de hacer la mayor muestra de amor, aunque quizás él solo lo vea como un acto sexual. Esta será la noche que pasaré con el amor de mi vida y disfrutaré cada segundo en el que ambos gemimos y disfrutamos del contacto del otro. Será la noche en que la chispa que inició el primer día que lo vi, se vuelva una gran llamarada de pasión.

Espero y les haya gustado este one-shot, dejen rw y déjenme decirles que tengo una idea para una historia FinnxKurt creen que sea buena idea publicarla? Ya saben por la muerte de Cory y todo eso, solo denme su opinión y sabré si publicarla o no. Saludos


End file.
